The Past Behind Us: Part 1
by william.ferguson.3910
Summary: "The Past behind us" takes place straight after the events of season 1 Clementine has just shot the bullet that killed the last person she cared about In a world full of death. Part 1 tells the story of how she escaped the streets of Savannah and try's to deal with the trauma that's follows a story of a life time (Season 1).


The Past Behind us

Welcome to "The Past behind us" this is a fan made story based in the world and on the Charters of telltales the Walking dead. This is a fan made story meaning that it's not non-canon (It never happened)

Chapter 1: Goodbyes

(*Bang*)

Clementine- "I'm sorry really Lee"

(The gun shot attracts some of the herd walkers and they start banging the shutter to get in)

Clementine- "GO AWAY. LEAVE ME ALONE."

(Clementine falls to her knees and starts crying. She then looks at Lee's corps and sees the walkie-talkie. Clementine grabs the walkie-talkie with both hands and closes her eyes and remembers what Lee told her to do if she got scared)

Lee- "You gotta be strong right now. I need you to be strong. Think about something else something hopeful."

Clementine-"Like what?"

Lee-"How about your walkie-talkie... those pretend talks with your mom and dad. Don't those make you feel better?"

Clementine-"Sometimes."

(Then the sound of thunder jolts her out of her memory. Clementine then raises her head looking at the shutter)

Clementine-"(Sighs) that won't work."

(Thunder continues)

Clementine-"If I stay quite they might leave me alone."

(Clementine then sits down and takes of her hoodie to muffle the sound of her cries. After while Clementine runs out of energy and falls asleep.)

Lee-"Clementine honey I can't imagine how hard that must of been and I'm really sorry that I had to put you through that but thank you I know right now you're scared and broken right now but you're not alone I'll always be looking out for you. And we both know it's not going to be any easer but you have to be strong to survive from now on I can't protect you anymore. Remember what I told you at the train station when I killed those walkers I told you. We learned not to be afraid. They shoulda got us, but we got them REMEMBER fear is the thing that will kills us. So you gotta wake up now and get to the meeting point where Omid and Christa will be waiting for you. You'll be ok."

(Clementine then wakes up and puts her hoodie back on)

Clementine-"Ok... ok I can do this I know I can."

(She looks around the store and notices the door that they were going to use to get out. Clementine then checks her pockets to find the keys. She pulls them out and holds them as she walks toward the door she remembers the pistol that she got off the walker. She runs back to pick it up off of the floor when she kneels to pick it up she looks up at Lee's corpse. She then rubs her eyes.)

Clementine-"(Sighs) no I can't cry Lee told me to be brave and strong and I can at least do that for him."

(She then walks back to the door after opening it she looks out side and then looks back at Lee)

Clementine-"Thank you Lee and goodbye."

Chapter 2: The everlasting storm

(As Clementine closes the door she looks around to find herself in an ally. She takes a second to catch her breath the rain washes most of the blood off of her clothing)

Clementine-"Ok the meeting place... The train ok... ok I don't remember the way back. I need to get a better view of where I'm at."

(Clementine reaches the end of the ally and peps around the corner)

Clementine-"Dam their still there maybe I can distract them to get past them"

(She then re-enters the ally looking for something to throw or to make a loud noise and then remembers the baseball bat that Lee passed her to kill the walker back in the store)

Clementine-"Maybe I can make a noise with that if not I could use it to protect myself"

(As she runs back out of the store with the baseball bat in her hand she remember that Molly used noise to draw walker from one place to another)

Clementine-"Maybe I can do what Molly did I just need something to whack this against."

(As she looks around she finds a trashcan)

Clementine-"That should work."

(As she hits the trashcan with the bat the sound of thunder covers the noise)

Clementine-"Dam maybe if I get closer I could get their attention"

(Clementine then picks up the trashcan and starts moving it closer to the ally's entrance. As she gets closer to the entrance she trips over her own foot causing the trashcan to fall to the ground making a loud crashing noise the lid then rolls toward the entrance falling over making another loud noise. As Clementine runs to get the lid a small group of walker turn the corner catching her off guard)

Clementine-"AHHHH"

(Clementine shock over the sheer number of walkers entering the ally she starts to walk backwards and start to cry she then suddenly falls over the fallen trashcan. While on the floor she looks around the ally looking for a way out she then see the bat she dropped to pick up the trashcan she runs down the alley to pick it up. As she picks the bat up she turns around to see the group of walkers get closer she then raises the bat close to her head)

Clementine-"There are too many even Lee couldn't take on all of them I've got to get out of here."

(As Clementine looks around the alley for a way out she see a ladder that someone use to get down from a fire escape)

Clementine-"There I can use that."

(Then as she gets closer to the ladder she see's that two walkers have entered the alley from the other side. As she starts to climb the ladder the weak state of it causes it to break off)

Clementine-"Aw that hurt. There has to be another way out"

(Clementine then notices the other entrance has no walker there and she can see River Street)

Clementine-"I can work my way back to the train from there."

(Her vision she focuses on the walkers walking toward her)

Clementine-"No... No that's not fair mom, dad... I'm sorry I have to do this."

(Clementine then pulls the pistol out of her pocket and aims it at them. She pulls the tiger and then 'click')

Clementine-"WAH what does that mean."

('Click click')

Clementine-"Is it broken not now please."

('Click click click')

Clementine-"I guess I'll have to use this."

(She raises her bat and whacks both of her parents across the head once taking them down the whacks them three more time till the brain gets exposed. She then falls to the ground vomiting she then rubs her mouth with her hoodie and turns to see the herd getting closer. As she gets up one of the walker try to grab her hair but it is short causing it to fall over. Clementine then runs to the entrance of the alley way and takes a right. About 5 minutes later she gets her memory back and start walking back to the mansion)

Clementine-"And I hated the idea of having short hair thanks Lee."

(As she walks down River Street she notices that all of the walker that were there when they arrived 2 days ago had gone. She then gets a sight of the mansion and sees that the walker had smashed down the doors and got inside)

Clementine-"I hope Kenny wasn't in there maybe he's with Omid and Christa at the meeting point."

(A few minutes Clementine gets a view of the train and start to walk up the hill which the train tracks were but on. As she gets to the top she looks around the train seeing no sign of the others she enters the cockpit and sits down in the chair that she fell asleep on when they entered Savannah)

Clementine-"Their not here... maybe I they will show up if I stay put for a while."

(As she sat down she took off her hoodie and then realised that she left her bag at the mansion)

Clementine-"(Sigh) that had my only photo of Lee I have in it"

(Tired after a long walk Clementine soon fell asleep. Then as evening fell some voices woke her up)

Stranger: 1-"Holy shit that guy wasn't lying."

Stranger: 2-"I still can't believe you killed him."

Stranger: 1-"I still can't believe your still thinking about it."

Stranger: 2-"But why couldn't we let him go."

Stranger: 3-"Because he had some good loot on him."

Stranger: 1-"And because he was pissing me off."

Stranger: 2-"But why couldn't have we just took his stuff and let him go. He said he had a group with a boat A FUCKING BOAT we could have got outta here."

Stanger: 3-"WE DON'T NEED A FUCK BOAT we have A FUCKING TRAIN NOW."

Stranger: 2-"But he offered us a ride we could have followed him back and killed his whole group and took their stuff and the boat."

Stranger: 3-"Man you've changed wanting to kill a whole group of loot."

Stranger: 2 –"BUT HE FUCKING..."

(Bang)

Stranger: 3-"What you go do that for."

Stranger: 1-"He was pissing me off."

Stranger: 1 and 2-"HAHAHA"

(Clementine then ran to the back of the train and hid in the box cart at the end. She closed both side doors and waited till the strangers left the area)

Stranger: 3-"So do you know how to drive a train."

Stranger: 1-"Do I know how to drive a train WHAT THE FUCK DO I LOOK LIKE TO YOU."

Stranger: 3-"WO WO calm down dude man you need to fucking chill out if you keep shouting you're going to get the attention of all of Savannah."

Stranger: 1-"Might as well we're not staying."

Stranger: 3-"Wait what"

Stranger: 1-"Savannah's taped there not good loot left and with the walkers it's would be just too stupid to hang round. So check the train out and tell me if it's in good condition"

(Hearing the stranger request Clementine open the side door facing away from Savannah she then started to run across the open plains to find some were to hide)

Stranger: 1-"Gavin there's a little girl"

Gavin-"Where"

Stranger: 1-"On the field"

(Hearing the stranger seeing her see ran as fast as she can)

Gavin-"Hey kid get back here we just want to talk to you

Clementine-"Leave me alone."

Gavin-"NAH THAT NOT GOING TO HAPPEN"

Clementine-"Then I'm sorry"

Gavin-"FOR WHAT"

Clementine-"FOR THIS"

(Clementine suddenly stopped and swung her bat at the Gavin's knee)

Gavin-"AW YOU FU..."

(She then swung the bat hitting his head causing it to break)

(One hour passed Clementine tired from running she came across a place to rest and to think of a plan. Noticing some shotgun shells on the ground she picked them up to investigate them. She suddenly jolted up when spotting two figures walking in the distance she realises this could be Omid and Christa although it could be the same people as before or people with the same intentions. With the difficult choice to shout out to them or to stay quite. She goes to shout hesitates when she thinks about the possibilities)


End file.
